


Flowers of Life

by Alecsa



Series: The Lost Hero [3]
Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Archie Comic), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Free Relationship, Friendship, Multi, Secret Relationship, Sonic does not know what to do with himself, Treason
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:35:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26516827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alecsa/pseuds/Alecsa
Summary: В некотором смысле, причиной Соника сражаться, не жалея себя, были дети. Он жил, чтобы видеть, как они становятся старше, всегда упуская из виду собственный возраст. И однажды эти дети были вынуждены встать на собственные ноги и двигаться вперед уже без его поддержки.
Relationships: Blaze the Cat/Sonic the Hedgehog, Julie-Su/Knuckles the Echidna, Knuckles the Echidna/Sonic the Hedgehog, Miles "Tails" Prower & Sonic the Hedgehog, Mina Mongoose/Miles "Tails" Prower, Sally Acorn/Sonic the Hedgehog, Shadow the Hedgehog & Manik Acorn, Shadow the Hedgehog/Sonic the Hedgehog
Series: The Lost Hero [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1833124
Kudos: 5





	1. Scarlet

Соник не всегда был живым оружием и щитом Борцов за Свободу, как не был героем и символом надежды простых граждан в темные времена. В самом начале, когда его еще звали Морисом, он был просто ребенком с необычной способностью, дарованной ему благословением Хаоса. Ранние его годы, до пяти лет, если уточнять, были довольно смутными и тревожными, никогда не одинокими, но довольно беспризорными. Ежику не посчастливилось родиться прямо перед Великой Войной с оверлендерами, поэтому он плохо знал своих родителей и дядю. Когда Соник начал осознавать мир вокруг, то и гордился ими, и обижался на них за то, что не мог быть всегда рядом.

После войны наступило мирное время, которое он ценил больше всего на свете. Его родители всегда были дома, чтобы отвечать на вопросы, играть в самые разные игры, учить всяким интересным вещам, готовить удивительную домашнюю еду, разделять завтраки, обеды и ужины только между ними тремя, ходить в ранее неизвестные места и, конечно, читать сказки на ночь. Соник купался в любви, раннее никогда не бывшей столь личной, и мечтал, что так будет всегда.

Всего лишь два года спустя доктор Роботник, Эггман, напал на Моботрополис, забрав у него и многих других членов семьи, обратив в роботизированных солдат. У ежика все еще был его дядя Чак, но тот, хотя и скрывался на этот раз с ним в Нотхоле, был занят разработкой планов, оружия и защиты для сопротивления. У него не было много времени, чтобы утешать разбитого племянника в подобных обстоятельствах. Соник, только познав значение семьи и мира, был вынужден вернуться под опеку Рози и Джулайлы в группу детей, чьи родители либо ушли на поле боя, либо уже никогда не вернутся с него.

Но, даже опустошенный, ежик не хотел погружаться в тоску, плакать или отрицать. Он был зол, но в тот момент ничего не мог предложить сопротивлению. Он не умел драться, планировать или изобретать, поэтому сосредоточился на том, что получалось довольно хорошо — поддержка друзей. Соник не один пострадал, на самом деле он чувствовал боль и одиночество настолько нестерпимое, что хотелось свернуться в шар и выплакать душу, но вместо этого он решил поддержать Салли, Антуана и Ротора, потерявших своих отцов, и помочь Рози и Джулайле в уходе за малышами.

Именно тогда ежик встретил годовалого Майлза Прауэра, двуххвостого лисенка, потерявшего обоих родителей в той же атаке на Моботрополис, оставив ему только дядю, одного из придворных магов, прямо сейчас работающего с Чаком. Для молодого и травмированного Соника это стало лучом надежды, знаком или судьбой. С того самого момента он принял решение заботиться о малыше, стать для него семьей и никогда не позволять чувствовать себя одиноким. В то же время ежик хотел учиться бороться и работать с технологиями. Для молодого ума не было дилеммы: просто взять нового названного брата с собой. Возможно, что из-за того, что Соник никогда не относился к Тейлзу, как к ребенку, и давал ему полную свободу действий, лисенок смог раскрыть свой гениальный потенциал.

Где-то по пути ежик начал свой саморазрушительный поход героя, в котором один за другим терял или уничтожал кусочки себя, чтобы соответствовать образу. В десять лет, после падения первых Борцов за Свободу, среди которых были Чак и Мерлин, Салли и Соник принимают решение занять освободившуюся нишу. В Нотхоле к тому моменту больше не осталось бойцов, только дети, старики и женщины, не способные ничего противопоставить империи Эггмана.

Ежик был серьезен поначалу, но его скорость, позволяющая успешно завершить все первые миссии, постепенно сделала его самоуверенным. Не просто так, ведь стало понятно, что он самый ценный их боевой актив, а если он уверен и весел, то и все остальные могут не волноваться. На самом же деле Соник просто не понимал, когда ему надо начинать действовать осторожно или отступать. В то время он еще не умел анализировать противников, но это было быстро исправлено его неудачами.

В то же время ежик старался стать лучшим старшим братом для Тейлза, каким только мог. В их компании все были единственными детьми в семье, кроме Салли, но и она совсем не помнила старшего брата. Соник относился к младшему так, как всегда хотел, чтобы относились к нему: серьезно, но понимающе, не слишком строго, но и не попустительски. Ему нравилось давать Тейлзу советы, когда тот в них нуждался, но сдерживал себя от прямого вмешательства, когда узнавал о хулиганах. Как бы ежик не хотел сделать жизнь лисенка простой и полной радости, он знал, что без усилий и преодоления трудностей, закаляющих внутренний стержень, в их жестоком мире не выжить.

Долгое время Тейлз был единственной семьей Соника. Да, было много близких и не очень друзей, были влюбленности, появились любовники, но больше никто не мог заставить его чувствовать себя таким гордым за свои достижения. Смотря, каких высот достигает его младший брат, как он взрослеет и узнает мир, как его острый ум спасает их товарищей и друзей, Соник с любовью гордится. В то же время он чувствует себя разбитым от неспособности остановить войну до того, как Тейлз был вынужден стать ее частью.

И постепенно ежик начинает разваливаться, уступая герою место на сцене, тому образу, который неосознанно примерял перед младшим братом, скрывая тревоги и страхи, стараясь убедить, что нет недостатков ни в словах, ни в действиях. Это приносило болезненное удовлетворение, когда никому не нужно было заботиться о его мелких чувствах на фоне общей беды. В любом случае, благополучие Тейлза и мира были намного важнее его стабильности.

Пока Соник заталкивал все неугодные чувства и мысли все глубже, лис становился старше и более понимающим в психологии. Он замечает, что каким бы сильным не был бы его старший брат, невозможно не испытывать напряжение после сражений. Особенно сильной становится эта мысль после того, как Тейлз сам начинает участвовать в миссиях и сталкиваться с потерями, требующими утешения. Найти покой он может только в утешении и подбадривании Соника, как и многие другие, он понимает со временем. Но кто тогда утешает героя?

Лису остается только внимательно смотреть, потому что синий ежик всегда отмахивается от неудобных вопросов и переводит тему, и быть готовым в любой момент предложить помощь. Тейлз повторяет себе снова и снова, что станет для своего брата поддержкой, не требующей защиты и жертв, но каждый раз терпя поражение, может только оставить все Сонику. Свое бессилие вдвойне больно принимать, когда после годового отсутствия героя, Тейлз цепляется за него, как за спасательный круг, привыкший к утешению с его стороны, а не наоборот. Ежик видит эти метания, но ничего не говорит, втайне боясь прикасаться к тому, что от него осталось под образом всесильной мессии.

В его роли так много недостатков, столько упущений и недосказанности, но все привыкли, что он хороший парень только потому, что сражается с Эггманом. Сам Соник думает, что не будь он таким показным шутом и будь более жадным до власти, то из него вышел бы славный диктатор. Наверное, единственное, что на самом деле все это время отличало его от Скорджа — это непреодолимое желание защищать. Синий ежик без сомнения пожертвует собой в случае необходимости, делает это, перестраивая свою личность на благо армии, о чем никогда не подумает его зеленый антипод.

Соник хотел сохранить детство Тейлза как можно дольше, скрывая ужасы войны за пределами Нотхола и свои трещины и сколы глубоко за улыбками и беспечностью, постепенно разваливаясь изнутри. И, несмотря на то, что лис знал обо всех проблемах, он никогда не понимал, как все плохо на самом деле. Герой всегда был там, пока мог, чтобы отражать напасти одну за другой, жертвуя, жертвуя и жертвуя. Его части терялись и ломались на войне, настоящей и в голове, но у него всегда был Тейлз, чтобы создавать новые.

И, однажды, когда Соник город за городом освобождал планету, когда Тейлз и Чак разработали дероботизатор, когда их родители вернулись живыми, когда однажды утром он проснулся со знанием, что Эггмана больше нет, герой знал, что все не напрасно. Нужно было сделать так много, прежде чем с прошлыми кошмарами можно было бы распрощаться, как с мимолетным сном, но в восемнадцать Соник почувствовал, как близка к нему истинная свобода, в которой он сможет найти себя настоящего. Преодолевая соблазн, он остался помогать еще на два года, как всегда, желая в первую очередь убедиться в благополучии окружающих.

— Иди, — однажды говорит ему младший брат с решимостью в глазах, когда еж с незаметной для себя тоской рассказывает об измерении Сол. — Мы разберемся дальше.

— Но я не могу, — сразу же отрицает Соник, чувствуя предательскую тревогу от одной мысли о побеге.

— Ты уже сделал достаточно, — печально качает головой теперь уже подросток, протягивая руки, чтобы сжать чужие. — Теперь ты можешь делать, что душе угодно.

— Но я не могу просто так уйти, — слабо сопротивляется герой с притворным недовольством, не желая смотреть в пронзительные глаза лиса. — Кроме того, я счастлив с вами, ребята, и моей семьей. Я действительно так сильно хотел, чтобы у нас всех была счастливая и мирная жизнь. Если я уйду, и что-то случится, я не прощу себя. Да и все разочаруются, если я вдруг возьму бессрочный отпуск.

— Я хочу, чтобы ты был счастлив, — с такой убежденностью и настойчивостью сказал Тейлз, расправив плечи, что Соник невольно поднял глаза, с восхищением смотря на его вытянувшуюся фигуру. Лис может и не знать этого, но так и не став для брата утешением, он всегда был его поддержкой и одной из самых важных опор. Для утешения всегда был кто-то другой, но мало кто мог дать герою силы продолжать сражаться. И Тейлз был этим кем-то с самого начала. — Мне не обязательно видеть это, как и всем остальным, а смотреть на фальшь я не хочу. Здесь и сейчас ты не счастлив, не полностью. Поэтому, прошу тебя, оставь все нам, мы справимся. Тебе просто нужно в это верить, — со странной смесью надежды и отчаяния.

Соник пораженно смотрел в молящие глаза брата, но вдруг слабо улыбнулся в поражении, вновь отведя взгляд, вдруг почувствовав всю навалившуюся усталость. Честно говоря, тогда он действительно не мог придумать ни одного обстоятельства, где Борцы за Свободу не смогли бы разобраться сами.

— Хорошо, — мягко согласился он, почувствовав воодушевление лиса. — Но ты всегда будешь оставаться на связи со мной. Я уйду только после того, как ты придумаешь, как отправлять сообщения в измерение Сол.

— Я начну прямо сейчас! — возбужденно подскочил Тейлз, радуясь своей победе. — Ты не пожалеешь об этом, Соник! — крикнул он уже из соседней комнаты.

— Я не сомневаюсь, — с любовью себе вод нос пробормотал ежик.

Следующие четыре года Соник искал себя в измерении Сол, сначала неосознанно, а потом и специально избегая возвращения, впервые боясь тяжести королевских обязанностей, которые придут вместе с браком с Салли. В некотором роде, все к этому и вело. Конечно, всегда можно сказать, что он полюбил кого-то сильнее, но ведь это же ложь. Как бы герой не старался сделать себя счастливым, он не сможет сделать это, жертвуя счастьем любимых. И если Блейз, Шедоу и Наклз понимают любовь Соника, то Салли почувствует себя преданной. Пусть фальшивые по краям, но он хочет сохранить для принцессы Акорн эти идеальные отношения с верностью, браком и любовью до гроба.

Однажды он возвращается в родной мир, несмотря на тоску в сердце по королевству Блейз, ставшее ему еще одним домом, ведь желание защищать свой мир, почти инстинктивное самопожертвование, не так-то легко выбросить из головы. Соник почти не поддерживал контактов с друзьями, но и без этого его встречают с распростертыми объятиями. Четыре года — это большой срок. Герой не чувствует течения времени, но вдруг города уже восстановлены, Тейлз смотрит на него сверху вниз, а у их друзей уже родились дети. Того не желая, он чувствует, что многое упустил, но ни о чем не жалеет.

— Ее зовут Лара Су, — представляет Наклз дочь на своих руках, не отводя от нее обожающего взгляда.

Но Соник не смотрит на нее, вместо этого восхищаясь звездами счастья в глазах своего друга и аурой удовлетворения и полного покоя вокруг. Ребенок прекрасен, ежик был бы в восторге, если бы ее держал кто-то другой, но в сравнении с малышкой, Наклз похож на сияющую звезду. Соник никогда не видел его таким во времена войны, но он желал, чтобы так всегда и оставалось. Вдруг ехидна заметил его молчание и посмотрел с ленивым вопросом, но это быстро сменилось забавляющейся усмешкой.

— Нравится? — заговорщически спросил он с томными нотками в голосе, сузив глаза.

Соник с особым пренебрежением пожал плечами, но так же легко смахнуть легкий румянец не получилось. Краем глаза он наблюдал, как Наклз развлекает заскучавшую Лару Су, и сам невольно заулыбался. Он всегда хотел такой жизни для себя и Тейлза, но не смог справиться со всем достаточно быстро. Герою казалось, что с каждым годом победа становится все более бессмысленной для них. Это правда, отчасти. Свое детство им уже не вернуть. Но это и неважно теперь. Главное, что теперь детям больше не нужно становиться солдатами.


	2. White

Соник никогда не планировал детей. Где-то на подкорке он знал, что это случится, но этот момент казался таким далеким. Даже когда узнал о Ларе Су, он только почувствовал некоторую пропасть между ним, застрявшим на месте, и ехидной, двинувшемся дальше. Ежик не видел себя пригодным для семьи, хотя бы, потому что его главной целью была защита жизней, а не создание и воспитание. Хотя странное иррациональное разочарование герой все же испытал, узнав о будущем ребенке Тейлза. Соник чувствовал тоску, внезапно поняв, что его младший брат вырос и больше не нуждается в нем, теперь готовый посвятить себя кому-то еще. Он чувствовал себя бесполезным.

— Ты хочешь завести детей? — спрашивает Блейз, выслушав его впечатления о беременности Мины, и о сомнениях в искренности ее чувств к лису.

— Я… — начинает ежик, но тут же замолкает, задумавшись. — Я на самом деле не знаю. Никогда не думал об этом, — растерянно отвечает он.

— Давай заведем ребенка, — предлагает она, садясь прямо, что всегда было признаком серьезного разговора.

— Я не могу остаться, — с горечью произносит Соник, вспоминая разговор с Тейлзом. Как было бы прекрасно, если бы герой взаправду нашел в себе силы выбрать кого-то одного, а не рвать себя на части сожалениями. По крайней мере, с Наклзом и Шедоу таких проблем не будет.

— Тебе и не нужно, — соглашается Блейз, смотря со всей серьезностью и пониманием, без капли осуждения. — Не похоже, что я выйду замуж. Не в ближайшее время, — качает головой и встает, чтобы пройти к балкону, наслаждаясь видом города за пределами замка. — Но моя кровная линия важна. Тысячелетиями и корона, и титул хранителя Сол изумрудов передавались от отца к сыну, от матери к дочери. Возможно, мне не стоит откладывать это в долгий ящик. Если я встречу кого-то еще, с кем буду чувствовать себя так же хорошо, как и с тобой, то разберусь сама. Но я бы хотела меньше думать о возможностях и больше пользоваться преимуществами настоящего.

Ее слова хоть и кажутся расчетливыми, но в голосе слишком много смущения и возбуждения для отстраненного и холодного образа, который Блейз пытается поддержать. Соник думает, что это забавно, но он слишком восхищен ее легкой улыбкой и искренностью, чтобы делать замечания. Это вдруг напоминает то абсолютно счастливое лицо Наклза, когда он смотрел на свою дочь. Словно в ней хранится целый мир, а большего и не надо. Герой очень хотел бы увидеть это выражение у хранительницы.

— Тогда давай поженимся, — выпаливает Соник, слишком поглощенный своими фантазиями, чтобы действительно обдумать сказанное.

— Мне казалось, ты уже отдал свою руку, — Блейз удивленно поднимает брови, но улыбка расширяется во что-то более нахальное.

— У меня есть вторая, — ежик демонстрирует правую ладонь без кольца, чувствуя в себе подростковое бунтарство. — Разве мы не нарушили уже достаточно правил, чтобы это казалось пустяком? Тем более что мы все равно пойдем намного дальше.

— Да, — искренне соглашается хранительница, возвращаясь к кушетке легкими шагами, чтобы обнять его со спины. — Я согласна.

Жизнь — странная шутка, от которой хочется плакать. Они празднуют рождение сына Тейлза, Ская, делая вид, что этот союз продержится еще долго. Но Соник с печалью наблюдает, как его брат бережно держит ребенка, такого маленького и хрупкого, пока его жена уже несколько часов пропадает в зале в компании только ей знакомых мобианцев, возможно коллег по работе или их с Эшем общих друзей, ни разу не побеспокоившись о новорожденном. Мина не полюбит Ская, как не смогла полюбить и Тейлза, и от этого хочется закатить скандал. Вместо этого ежик с радостью соглашается стать крестным отцом, обещая себе внимательно следить за братом и поддерживать, особенно когда брак распадется.

Соник видит в глазах Салли надежду на нечто подобное, но не может найти в себе силы дать ей желаемое. В тот же момент он уже собирался стать отцом с другой женщиной, и это казалось неправильным. Конечно, все это оправдания. Была и конкретная причина. Герой слишком боялся своего хаотичного и жестокого мира, чтобы приносить в него ребенка. Даже спустя годы после завершения войны, он в душе так и не поверил, что все закончилось, что завтра вдруг не обратит пейзаж в пепел. «Я не готов», — говорит, стыдливо отводя взгляд, боясь столкнуться с разочарованием, но она только понимающе улыбается.

Свою дочь Соник и Блейз называют Азурой, в честь синевы, окружающей королевство. В ней нет ничего от своей матери, даже знаменитого родства с огнем. Малышка похожа на своего отца от носков до макушки, исключая только ее светло-голубой окрас игл вместо синего. И, словно в насмешку над страхом ежа перед водой, Азура подчиняет океан своей воле.

— Сол изумруды подстраиваются под способности своего хранителя, — объясняет Блейз, когда Соник спрашивает, как с аквакинезом управиться с огненными камнями. — Они будут излучать ту же стихию, с родством к которой ты родился. Для меня и моей матери это был огонь, а у моего деда лед.

Между управлением королевством, личным временем с Салли, помощью Тейлзу и посещением другого измерения, у Соника нет ни одной свободной секунды, чтобы вернуться к хобби или бегу в свое удовольствие, но, внезапно, он совсем не против. Исключая политику, он делает только то, что хочет сам, постепенно принимая мир, за который так долго сражался, но не понимал. Но теперь с Салли они обсуждают ужины и бессрочные проблемы граждан, а не планирование потенциально смертельных миссий. Теперь Тейлза он учит не стратегии и самозащите, а как правильно ухаживать за ребенком. Теперь Соник не боится выпустить свою дочь в мир, а стремится показать ей самые удивительные и интересные вещи. Смотря, как она растет, он незаметно для себя отпускает прошлое. Однажды он готов двигаться дальше.

Среди всех его знакомых, герой всегда был самым опытным с детьми, сначала помогая Джулайле и Розе с сиротами в Нотхоле и воспитывая Тейлза, а потом помогая своим друзьям с родительством после возвращения. Его советы часто воспринимались скептически, потому что он просто не выглядит ответственным взрослым, но они работают. Ежик сам готовил Блейз к ребенку, когда она начала паниковать, что у нее ничего не получится. Конечно, Соник оказался более успешным с близнецами, Соней и Маником, чем Салли.

Он обожал отцовство, как обожал и своих детей. Не было ничего лучше, чем читать им перед сном, учить говорить и ходить, веселить и утешать, просто находится рядом и наслаждаться их непринужденностью, наивностью, удивлением всему на свете. Соник жалел, что Соня и Маник не познакомятся с сестрой и не узнают гостеприимности измерения Сол, что Азура не встретит его друзей и своих бабушку и дедушку. Но если их спокойные жизни требуют таких жертв, ничего страшного. Герой хочет быть эгоистичным чуть дольше, но так не может продолжаться вечно.

— Знаешь, иногда мне кажется, что все худшее происходит с миром только из-за меня. Словно судьба создает проблемы для того, чтобы я справлялся с ними снова и снова, как герой в глупом романе, — признается Соник Наклзу, когда они остаются наедине в его кабинете после срочного собрания о действиях Железного Доминиона, неумолимо надвигающегося на королевство, пока их жены заняты детьми. — Ты видел, что крутят по телевидению? Одина из этих церквей хочет сделать из меня святого, — раздраженно восклицает Соник, падая на диван и потирая вески, тщетно пытаясь избавиться от головной боли.

— Я предпочитаю узнавать новости из сети, — вяло отмахивается ехидна, сам слишком уставший, чтобы насмехаться над идеей своего синего друга в рясе с золотым нимбом на какой-нибудь иконе. — Но да, идолопоклонничество по отношению к тебе взлетело на какой-то новый уровень в недавнее время.

— Мне не нравится, что они смотрят на меня так, — жалуется ежик, прижав к голове уши от разочарования. — Война с Эггманом не была веселой штукой, и я был одним из многочисленных Борцов за Свободу по всему миру. Но все подают так, словно только благодаря мне его Империя исчезла.

— Последняя битва была твоей, — нейтрально отвечает Наклз, откупоривая бутылку вина. Конечно, у него в кабинете будет одна. — Если бы ты не победил Эггмана в тот день, то и ни о каком мирном существовании и речи бы не шло.

— Победил? — горько насмехается Соник, словно слушает реплики второсортного злодей, стараясь не выдать свое отвращения. Он с вынужденной небрежностью откидывается в кресле. — Забавно, как меняется у общественности мнение об убийствах в зависимости от того, кто их совершает, — герой с холодом отводит взгляд в сторону, пытаясь подавить презрение к себе.

Наклз с секунду смотрит с грустью, после чего ставит бутылку, не притронувшись к алкоголю, и садится на подлокотник, без предупреждения притягивая ежа к себе. Тот напрягается от неожиданного контакта, но, будучи слишком изможденным, не сопротивляется и расслабляется, пряча голову в груди, следя за медленным дыханием. Жест настолько знакомый и утешительный, что темные мысли Соника улетучиваются сами собой. Наклз единственный, кто может заставить его чувствовать себя так.

— Эггман умер из-за случайности, ты не убивал его, — убеждает хранитель. — Если бы ты взял его в плен, то судьба Роботника не изменилась бы.

— Я устал, — признается ежик, тяжко вздыхая.

— Я знаю, — Наклз опускает подбородок на его макушку, слегка качая, ясно понимая все подтексты.

— Кто-то может зайти, — через несколько минут говорит он, на сам деле совершенно не заботясь.

— Мы не делаем ничего странного, — тихо отвечает ехидна, слегка потирая его плечо. — Кроме того, я запер дверь, — герой не может не улыбнуться на это.

Перед самым началом войны, когда противник уже опасно приблизился к их королевству, Соник старается успеть везде и всюду, не способный отделаться от чувства, что на этом все и закончится. Они с Салли приняли решение о ненападении, но заблаговременно укрепили границы, тщетно надеясь, что поход Железного Доминиона их не коснется. Пустые надежды. Когда столкновение уже неизбежно, их боевая сила начинает двигаться навстречу, желая не дать битве развернуться на их территориях. Ежик догонит их чуть позже.

Вместе с Азурой они записывают видео, которое Соник позже передаст с письмом в конверте Эми, и идут на пляж, где его шестилетняя дочь хвастается своим мастерством в управлении водой, а он на это преувеличенно восхищается. Она поет весело его песням, пока сам ежик пытается вспомнить слова и ноты, держа гитару впервые за долгие месяцы, а Блейз стоит неподалеку, нежно улыбаясь, несмотря на их недавний тяжелый разговор. Именно так в детстве герою запомнилась семья.

Такая же семья ждет его в родном измерении, где с близнецами становится справиться все труднее из-за унаследованной от отца скорости. Соня очень быстро научилась говорить и очень много этим пользуется, интересуясь всем на свете, не уставая задавать вопросы. Маник говорит только когда ему действительно что-то надо, предпочитая самому разбираться с тем, что его интересует, поэтому часто сбегает. Соник проводит время, читая им истории и играя в прятки и догонялки, а вечером вместе с Салли они смотрят семейное кино. Она не поедет с ним на фронт, но это и к лучшему. Он не хочет, чтобы его деть остались без обоих родителей неизвестно на сколько.

Он посещает всех друзей и семью, кого только может перед отправлением, кто не входит в состав армии. Постаревшие мать и отец тепло принимают его, и вместе они вспоминают Чака и все хорошее, что у них было. С Тейлзом и Скаем они вместе проводят время в их мастерской. Лис рассказывает своему гениальному сыну, как обращаться с торнадо, а позже днем рассказывает о женщине, Зоуи, к которой неравнодушен, и которую просто обожает его сын. Ежик рад, что его брат нашел кого-то лучшего, чем Мина.

Соник ведет себя беспечно, не желая, чтобы кто-то подумал, что он прощается, но это так. Он не верит, что для него есть обратная дорога. И, в глубине души, он не хочет возвращаться. Герой встречается со своими постаревшими родителями, проводит вечера с Салли и раннее утро с Блейз, играет с детьми, смотрит на все со стороны и чувствует, что после Железного Доминиона он больше не будет сражаться.

Соник построил прекрасную жизнь вдали от войны, и он больше не знает, как вернуться в прошлое. Где-то в эти годы он создал себя заново, и больше не хотел разрушать в угоду удобства. Его герой — это бесконечный оптимизм, скорость и выигранные битвы. Но его я — это сожаления, любовь где-то за кадром и дети, в которых он видел целый мир. И пусть ежик совершенно не хочет уходить, пусть есть еще столько незавершенных дел, пусть это принесет столько боли… его путь окончится где-то здесь, на поле боя, после победы.


	3. Black

В три с половиной года Маник еще не знал значения слов крах или иссыхание, но именно так он будет описывать состояние своей семьи после смерти отца. Он никогда не думал, да и не зачем было, что однажды столь важная часть его мира просто исчезнет, оставив огромную пустоту, корнями расколовшую их всех одного за другим. Однажды все было нормально, а потом просто что-то испортилось.

Мальчик не понимал смерти, потому не мог и принять, что папа больше не вернется домой. Вместе с Соней они продолжали спрашивать свою маму, когда же он уже будет здесь. Сначала Салли пыталась объяснить, потом начинала плакать, а еще позже просто замолкала и не отвечала ни на что. Брат и сестра были напуганы резким изменением, не зная, как правильно с этим справляться, пока их мать, их единственная оставшаяся опора была погружена в работу и часто отсутствовала.

Маник и Соня часто оставались один на один с прислугой, имея возможность только на выходных вырваться из поля зрения незнакомцев, ночуя у Тейлза или у бабушки с дедушкой. Мальчик искренне любил эти дни, когда внимание, уделяемое им, было искренней заинтересованностью в их благополучии, но его сестра хотела лишь оставаться в своей комнате или ходить хвостом за матерью. Она говорила, что когда кто-то умирает, нужно скорбеть («это значит грустить»), а не ходить по гостям и веселиться. Маник совершенно не понимал, почему он должен грустить, когда все вокруг и по телевизору говорят, что благодаря жертве его отца все могут жить счастливо. Несмотря на его желания, поездки вскоре прекращаются.

Он не может ничего поделать, но однажды начинает чувствовать себя покинутым. Без папы у них с Соней не получается ладить, вместе играть или же понимать друг друга. Соник занимал так много внимания своих детей, будучи их неоспоримым лидером и другом, но ныне брат с сестрой не в состоянии ни поделить игрушек, ни согласиться с историями на ночь, ни позволить друг другу делать или говорить что-либо вперед другого, в страхе остаться незамеченными. Прислуга не может отводить от них глаза, боясь упустить начало драки или очередных громких споров. Однажды их няньки принимают решение расселить детей и держать подальше.

У их матери холодные и уставшие глаза. Она кажется тенью прошлой себя, когда папа еще целиком заполнял их умы. Салли нет слишком часто, и иногда Маник забывает ее голос и прикосновения, чувствуя только нарастающее одиночество. Она молчит за завтраками и ужинами, а обеды и вовсе пропускает. Но каждый вечер она обязательно заходит к ним в комнаты, даря сладкие объятия и поцелуи, желая спокойной ночи. От этого становится немного легче. В такие моменты мальчик может притвориться, что все снова замечательно, а совсем скоро их мама вновь станет веселой и любящей. Иллюзии не длятся долго.

Впервые он замечает, что что-то идет ужасно неправильно, когда Салли берет их на прогулку в королевский сад. Соня, как всегда, задает много вопросов («А как называется этот цветок? А этот? А будут ягоды? А они съедобные? А что это за звуки? А здесь есть животные? А такие деревья есть в лесу? А мы пойдем в лес?»), пока Маник молча изучает все, что попадается на глаза. Ему намного интереснее просто наблюдать красоту растений, не забивая голову лишней информацией. Где-то по пути к ним слетаются флики, со счастливым щебетом садясь на руки матери.

— Ого! Правда? — вдруг восхищается Соня с широкой улыбкой, мгновенно заставляя Маника насторожиться.

— С кем ты говоришь? — спрашивает он, непонимающе глядя на маму.

— Ты не слышал? Они рассказывали, что научились летать! — недовольно объяснила девочка, указывая на птичек, но ее брат остался в растерянности.

— Ты не понимаешь язык фликов, — сказала Салли, с сочувствием улыбаясь сыну.

— Почему? — расстроился Маник, но почти сразу разозлился, увидев, как Соня победно высовывает язык.

— Это особенность моей семьи. Тебе просто не повезло, — не вдаваясь в подробности, объяснила мама, со странным выражением отведя взгляд, словно только что вспомнила что-то неприятное. Она наверняка подумала, что мальчик слишком много взял от отца.

Почувствовав преимущество, Соня мгновенно увлекла Салли уговорами научить ее больше языку фликов, оставив Маника позади с тревожным осознанием, что он остался в стороне. Раньше, в подобные моменты, когда мама и сестра чем-то сильно увлекались, рядом всегда был папа, чтобы составить компанию. Ему было просто достаточно находиться здесь, и ежонок уже не чувствовал себя одиноким. Теперь же, впервые он осознал, каково быть забытым. В этой борьбе с Соней за внимание единственного родителя, мальчик даже не думал, что кто-то проиграет, потому что раньше проигравших не было.

С того дня Маник яснее видит, как Салли старается не задерживать на нем взгляд, как ее лицо напрягается, сдерживая хмурость, как больно ей находиться рядом. Прислуга шепчет в углах замка, насколько же он похож на отца, и насколько же должна королева сейчас лелеять сына, забывая о дочери, ведь малышка так старается привлечь внимание. Но мальчик не чувствует себя любимым, и служанки, не видя его положения, окружают заботой его сестру, оставляя принца наедине с собой. Постепенно он начинает понимать, почему люди скорбят по умершим.

Маник ест, спит, посещает занятия, рисует картинки ушедшего счастья и бесцельно слоняется по замку, молча надеясь быть замеченным. Он перестает говорить, зная, что никто не желает его слушать, и прячется от внимания и заботливых рук, когда кто-то вдруг замечает, что-то не так. Иногда вечером он прячется у приоткрытой двери в спальню Сони, слушая, как мама читает ей историю на ночь, и плачет, ведь для него самого у нее никогда нет времени. Мальчик хотел быть утешенным хотя бы поцелуем на ночь, вместо этого он скрывается раньше, чем может быть замечен и отруган.

Жизнь снова меняется, когда Салли выходит замуж. Кажется, сначала никто в замке понятия не имеет, что делать с этим событием, только Соня с недовольством смотрит на нового отчима, боясь за свое время с мамой. Для нее Шедоу лишь дешевая копия отца с тяжелым взглядом, и она не хочет впускать в свой пузырь кого-то такого же страшного. У Маника по спине ползут мурашки, но в груди тлеет надежда, что вот оно — его спасение от одиночества. Этот незнакомец никогда не сможет заменить мальчику отца, но, вдруг, это и не понадобиться? Достаточно было бы и простого взгляда. В отличие от безразличия матери и враждебности сестры, он готов впустить кого-то нового в семью.

Поначалу Маник смотрит издалека, шпионит и преследует, не удивляясь, ловя на себе внимательный взгляд Шедоу. Черный еж ничего не говорит, так что мальчик воспринимает это как приглашение. Постепенно настроения прислуги из настороженного любопытства превращаются опасение и недовольство. Часть персонала исчезает, а им на замену приходят красные ехидны, глядящие на нового короля с верностью. Вместе с тем, мальчик все чаще замечает в замке друга отца Наклза, но не Джули Су или Лару Су, которая раньше играла с ними. Маник счастлив, ведь у хранителя всегда есть время, чтобы уделить ему немного внимания.

Мальчик заговаривает с Шедоу отчасти намеренно, но совершенно неожиданно, когда по привычке прячется у него за троном от нянек, слишком напуганных новым правителем, чтобы искать в его присутствии. Перед королем как раз что-то зачитывает какой-то мобианец, но Манику совершенно безразлично, о чем тот говорит. Время обеда давно прошло, но мальчик все еще ничего не ел. Он подумал, что если останется подольше, то сможет потом пообедать вместе с другим ежом. Это было бы хорошей возможностью впервые заговорить, но тот, к сожалению, не выглядит заинтересованным в ближайшее время прерываться.

— Хватит на сегодня. Остальные отчеты доставьте в мой кабинет, — вдруг разнесся по залу грубый голос Шедоу, без особых усилий заглушая любые шумы.

— Есть, Ваше Величество, — отозвался один из стражей.

Через пару минут в огромном помещении не осталось никого, кроме двух ежей. Маник собирался подождать, пока король тоже уйдет, чтобы незамеченным пробраться в свою комнату, но этот простой план был нарушен, когда сильная пара рук схватила его и подняла в воздух. Мгновенно мальчик оказался прижат к чужой груди, совершенно ошеломленный и испуганный. Он старался не двигаться, боясь последствий, но, ох, эта шерсть на груди выглядит такой мягкой. Маник не может устоять.

Шедоу издает странный раздраженный звук, из-за которого мальчик вырывается из транса и одергивает руки, прижимая как можно ближе к себе. Куда его даже несут? Хотя, какая разница, если его кто-то впервые за долгое время взял на руки? Расслабившись, Маник уже мог оценить знакомые коридоры, лишь слегка удивившись их предполагаемому пункту назначения. Войдя в кухню, которую раньше использовала их семья, когда кто-то из родителей изъявлял желание готовить лично, Шедоу посадил его за барную стойку и быстро вышел, лишь включив чайник.

Мальчик растерянно покачал ногами, обдумывая, стоит ли ему сбегать сейчас. Он решил подождать и посмотреть, что будет дальше, все равно черный еж вряд ли привел бы его сюда, планируя просто оставить. И действительно, не успел Маник толком заскучать, как Шедоу уже вернулся, поставив перед ним стакан с соком и тарелку с ароматными чиллидогами. Принц озадаченно поднял глаза на короля.

— Ешь, — просто ответил тот, заваривая себе кофе. В семье мальчика никто не пил кофе, этот запах казался странным. Должно быть, Шедоу предпочитает это место королевской столовой, поэтому никогда не появляется там.

Маник снова опустил глаза на тарелку, почувствовав смесь раздражения и горького разочарования, но это связано отнюдь не с блюдом. Нет, он действительно любил чиллидоги, особенно те, что делал папа. С его смерти мальчик их еще ни разу не ел. Просто то, что Шедоу не задумавшись принес ему именно сосиски, вновь навело на неприятные мысли.

— Я, правда, настолько на него похож? — расстроенно спросил Маник, боясь поднять взгляд, зная, что острые красные глаза внимательно наблюдают. — Поэтому мама больше не хочет меня видеть? Потому что мой вид напоминает ей, что папа не вернется?

Не способный остановить слезы, мальчик с позором попытался утереть их, но это только заставило его глаза болеть сильнее. О, как он хочет, чтобы родители обняли его, утешающе шепча, что все в порядке, что они всегда будут рядом, чтобы защитить его. Но реальность такова, что отец больше не может, а мама больше не хочет. Было бы достаточно, даже если бы они с Соней помирились, но и она слишком напугана, что проявив к нему симпатию, Салли оставит ее тоже.

— Внешне вас едва ли отличишь, это правда, — ответил Шедоу, не останавливая Маника от своей агонии, но немного отвлекая. Слова звучали не то горько, не то насмешливо, но мальчик не нашел в них ни привычного разочарования, ни обвинения, ни тоски, зачастую таящиеся в голосах. — Однако ты едва ли можешь себе представить, каков твой отец на самом деле. Внутри тебя пока еще нет ничего подобного ему.

— Из-за этого? — подняв заплаканные голубые глаза, мальчик обратился к ежу с надеждой получить долгожданное объяснение.

— Они разочарованны, что ты похож недостаточно, чтобы заменить его. Не тем, что слишком похож. Поэтому постоянно сравнивают, надеясь, что ты вырастишь, чтобы соответствовать образу, оставленному Соником, — пояснил Шедоу с каменным выражением, после чего почти незаметно смягчился, взглянув на потерянного ребенка. — Твою мать всегда поддерживал твой отец в сложные времена. Она привыкла думать, что Соник не нуждается в ответной помощи, поэтому так и не научилась давать ее без его участия.

Повесив уши, Маник серьезно обдумал все сказанное. Возможно, он еще слишком мал, чтобы понять все в этом разговоре, но, кажется, почти всем в замке его присутствие доставляет неудобство, будь то подданные, прислуга или его семья. Возможно, этих нескольких месяцев было пока мало, чтобы окружающие опомнились в своем горе и перестали сравнивать их. Возможно, мальчику стоит прекратить надеяться, что жизнь может снова хотя бы отдаленно напоминать старые времена, уже поблекшие в памяти, и отказаться от своей безответной тоски. Возможно, когда-нибудь его мама снова будет готова принять его и дарить свою любовь, только Маник уже этого не захочет. Нет, прямо сейчас он думает о мобианцах, которые могли бы принять его без внутренней суматохи.

— Можно мне остаться? — робко спрашивает он с надеждой в голубых глазах глядя на того, чей вид заставляет взрослых содрогаться. Этот еж может удерживать в стальной хватке народы, но его ладонь так удивительно ласково гладит мальчика по голове.

— Только если ты будешь вести себя тихо, — осторожно соглашается Шедоу, словно сказав это громче, он вызовет бурю.

Впервые за многие месяцы у еды появился вкус.


	4. Cobalt

Поначалу этот разговор не сделал для Маника больше, чем просто развеял непонимание, выросшее в разочарование в себе и других. Однако было приятно, что Шедоу так и продолжил приводить его в семейную кухню-столовую, ныне принадлежащую новому королю. Через неделю это уже ощущалось целой традицией. Конечно, мальчик не ел чиллидоги каждый день, это вредно, но тихие обеды вдвоем, пока черный еж пьет кофе и перебирает свои бумаги, намного более приятные, чем душные завтраки и ужины с Соней и Салли.

Где-то по пути напарница Шедоу, которую тот упрямо называет своей подчиненной, тоже стала приходить. Маник не знал, как ему относиться к Руж, ведь никак не мог составить о ней однозначного мнения. Летучая мышь выглядела и вела себя, как кто-то, кто не терпел бы детей, но она всегда искренне заинтересованно и мило разговаривает с ним, странно завораживая любым движением и взглядом. Она не похожа ни на одну женщину, с которой мальчику довелось столкнуться в своей короткой жизни. И хотя ее глаза кажутся холодными, Руж часто улыбается, шутит и беззаботно ищет физического контакта.

Вместе с ней в его жизнь на постоянной основе возвращается Наклз, чему Маник не может не радоваться. С ним и летучей мышью в столовой перестает быть тихо. Они всегда разговаривают или шутливо спорят, периодически привлекая к этому и Шедоу. В основном, это всегда о работе, но мальчику просто нравится органичное звучание голосов, даже если большую часть времени он просто не понимает контекста. Хотя он продолжает задаваться вопросом, почему Джули Су и Лара Су больше не приходят, и почему Наклз и Руж иногда ведут себя друг с другом, как раньше Салли и Соник.

— Мы с Джули Су поссорились, — говорит ехидна, когда Маник больше не может сдерживать свое любопытство. — Ей не нравится Шедоу, а я не захотел выступить против него. Мы больше не вместе. А Лара была с ней согласна, поэтому вскоре тоже ушла. Сейчас я, вроде, свободен делать, что захочу, — горько усмехнулся он.

— Ты больше не папа Лары Су? — озадаченно нахмурился мальчик, склонив голову.

— Нет, я все еще буду ее отцом, даже если она знать меня не хочет, — рассмеялся Наклз, взъерошив его иглы. — Просто мы с Джули Су больше не муж и жена.

— Но Скай никогда не называет Мину мамой, просто называет ее по имени. Он говорил, что хочет называть Зоуи своей мамой. Это потому что дядя Тейлз и Мина больше не муж и жена? — возмущенно поделился своим мнением Маник, словно об этом должны знать все и понимать, что он имеет ввиду.

— Здесь по-другому, — потер затылок хранитель, чувствуя небольшое напряжение от необходимости искать правильное объяснение. — Просто Мина никогда особо не признавала Ская, никогда не проявляла должных внимания и заботы, никогда не возвращалась, чтобы проведать его, после развода с Тейлзом. Она никогда не вела себя с ним, как положено матери, вот Скай и не воспринимает ее. Именно Зоуи дала все это. Скай и Мина отказались друг от друга, поэтому они больше не семья.

— А Лара Су отказалась от тебя? — вновь запутался мальчик.

— Лара может отказываться от меня сколько душе угодно, но я всегда буду заботиться о ее благополучии. Даже если это не будет так уж очевидно, — вздохнул Наклз, устало откинувшись на спинку стула и погрузившись в свои несчастливые мысли.

Маник задумчиво оглядел его, чувствуя под кожей нарастающую тревогу. Что-то в этих словах его сильно задело, но он не смог сразу осознать что. Наверное, это понимание, что Скай, самый близкий мобианец, кого принц может считать лучшим другом, никогда не знал материнского тепла до появления Зоуи. Ежонок раньше просто думал, что когда родители разводятся, то ты перестаешь зазывать мамой или папой того, с кем не живешь, а это звание переходит новой жене или мужу. Сам он неосознанно не взял во внимание Шедоу, ведь его отец не ушел, а умер. Правда же все усложняет.

— А если мама откажется от меня? — крутя пальцы, спросил Маник, потупив взгляд, словно стыдясь предположения. Да, Салли сейчас не горела желанием проводить с ним много времени, но и никогда не говорила и не делала ничего грубого, не отталкивала, когда он действительно хотел ее объятий, просто искала оправдания. Но вдруг она просто слишком добра, чтобы сказать, что больше не хочет его?

— Тогда только от тебя будет зависеть, сможешь ты называть ее матерью после этого или нет, — с грустной улыбкой ответил ехидна. — Но я искренне сомневаюсь, что это случится. Салли просто нужно время, чтобы прийти в себя. Конечно, это не оправдывает ее, но правда такова, что справляться с горем бывает тяжело.

Приняв эти слова близко к сердцу, Маник продолжил жить с надеждой, что все и правда может прийти в норму в любой момент, хотя с каждым днем он думал об этом с меньшей заботой. Ему уже не было так скучно и грустно с новыми людьми в своем окружении, времени на обдумывания своего плачевного положения в семье становилось все меньше, особенно когда Наклз привел в их компанию еще одну ехидну.

Рутан — подросток, на полтора года старше Лары Су, вечно ворчливый и раздраженный, смотрящий исподлобья с недоверием и злостью, как раненый зверь. Он сын той страшной женщины, Лиен Ды, что часто появляется в тронном зале с этим безумным блеском преданности в глазах и широким оскалом на губах. Маник может понять, почему кто-то будет предан Шедоу, но не то, почему при этом нужно вести себя так безумно.

Поначалу мальчик опасается Рутана, но тот совершенно не обращает на него внимания, вечно уткнувшись в свой гаджет, огородившись от мира видеоиграми. За этим удивительно интересно наблюдать, поэтому Маник вскоре разогревается до внешне грубого подростка, что еще ни разу не предпринял попытки прогнать его или уйти самому, а даже позволяет сидеть у себя на коленях и играть вместе, когда Наклз подключает им телевизор с консолью. А еще ему нравится, как Рутан намеренно обреченно тянет: «Да, дядя» и «Конечно, дядя», — на что хранитель только закатывает глаза.

— Я хочу к бабушке и дедушке, — однажды говорит Маник Шедоу, дергая того за мантию, отвлекая от бумаг. Ему можно иногда оставаться в кабинете, если будет вести себя тихо. Обычно принц вполне доволен рисованием, но сегодня он слишком много думал о надвигающемся дне рождения отца, который они всегда справляли в кругу семьи. Он не хотел расстраивать маму своим желанием, но умолчать не хватало выдержки. На самом деле все равно кому говорить, главное кому-то, способному решить проблему.

— Попроси Наклза отвезти тебя. Он все равно не работает, — безразлично ответил Шедоу, пробурчав последнее себе под нос, явно не рассчитывая быть услышанным.

— А если мама будет против? — спросил Маник, пытаясь подавить преждевременный восторг от такого, с виду, легкого решения проблемы. Он думал, что сейчас ему начнут читать нотации, что сейчас безопаснее оставаться в замке, как делали слуги, когда мальчик еще пытался наладить с ними общий язык в попытках развеять одиночество.

Шедоу оторвал взгляд от документов, внимательно на него посмотрев, явно пытаясь разрешить какую-то внутреннюю дилемму. Маник стойко выдержал это, ничуть не смущенный, но ожидание делало его нетерпеливым.

— Просто не думай об этом, — наконец, отвечает черный еж, отворачиваясь. — Поскольку я сейчас в браке с Салли, то, технически, тоже являюсь твоим опекуном. Я могу дать тебе разрешение.

Глаза мальчика восторженно загорелись, а тело само начало вибрировать от нетерпения. Ему ужасно хотелось закричать «ура!» или что-то подобное, но вместо этого он лишь начал слегка подпрыгивать, тряся кулаками, не в силах сдерживать энергию.

— Спасибо, спасибо, спасибо, — затараторил Маник, на что Шедоу раздраженно нахмурился и, слегка подталкивая в спину, вывел за дверь. Мальчик не обиделся, а побежал как можно быстрее искать Наклза, совсем не замечая, как ноги уносят его на неестественных скоростях.

У хранителя не было проблем с тем, чтобы подвезти его. Ехидна считал, что если ребенок хочет видеть членов своей семьи, то перед ним не должно стоять никаких препятствий. Уж он-то может говорить об этом. Маник с удовольствием прокатился в коляске его мотоцикла, наслаждаясь видом вечернего Нью-Моботрополиса, не понимая всех тех беспорядков, что в эту самую минуту разворачиваются в переулках и головах его жителей.

Берни и Джулиас встречают его с распростертыми объятиями, и мальчик нежится в любви и ласке, направленных только на него. Их дом маленький, но такой уютный, без холодных каменных стен, высоких потолков, красных ковров и гобеленов, а деревянный, заполненный безделушками, фотографиями и воспоминаниями. Это странное изменение темпа, в котором все внимание принадлежит Манику безраздельно, глаза не полны горечи, а разговоры о его отце не тихие и короткие, словно это запрещенная тема, а полные смеха и ностальгии.

Они даже зовут Тейлза и Ская, тогда в доме становится действительно шумно, но по-хорошему, как на той тайной кухне в замке. Принц с воодушевлением рассказывает, как интересно наблюдать за работой Шедоу, как здорово есть готовку Наклза, как загадочно всегда ведет себя Руж, и как весело вместе с Рутаном играть в видеоигры и бродить по нежилой части замка в поисках призраков. Вместе с тем он удивляется всем тем изобретениям, которые строит его дядя, радуется за Ская, когда тот говорит, что Зоуи вскоре станет ему настоящей мамой, и делает лицо счастливым, когда бабушка и дедушка спрашивают о Соне и Салли.

Покидать подобный уют оказывается не так уж и сложно, вопреки ожиданиям. Сразу после смерти папы Маник был готов плакать, лишь бы не возвращаться к слугам и вечно скорбящей матери, но сейчас в замке его ждет новая семья, так он хотел бы думать. Соник раньше говорил, что многие мобианцы стали ему семьей через трудности, даже не будучи связанными с ним кровью. И мальчик считает, что смерть его отца — это та самая трудность, которая пусть и не сплотила их, но дала толчок. Маник не может винить кого-то в произошедшем, в своих потерях, но он благодарен, что получил что-то взамен.

Он наблюдает за матерью и сестрой с балкона, с тоской глядя, как их окружают флики. Он может в любой момент присоединиться к прогулке, никто и не подумает прогнать его, просто отчужденность мальчика становится намного заметнее вблизи. Быть одиноким лучше на расстоянии, так ты можешь хотя бы притвориться, что при встрече вы вновь почувствуете родство. Маник хотел быть там и общаться с фликами, он любил животных и растения, их присутствие всегда умиротворяло, но маленькие создания часто игнорировали его, желая быть с теми, кто действительно понимает. Принц не может винить их за это.

Из грустных и обиженных чувств его вырвала нависшая над головой тень. Мальчик поднял голову узнать, кто решил навестить его в комнате после ужина, слегка воодушевившись, увидев Шедоу. Свет из комнаты делал его фигуру мрачнее обычного, сделав бы такой образ зловещим в глазах постороннего, но Манику показалось, что тот выглядит довольно уставшим с этим взглядом из-под полуприкрытых век.

— Почему не пойдешь к ним? — спросил черный еж, внимательно наблюдая и оценивая. Мальчик уже привык быть объектом изучения.

— Не хочу, — коротко отвечает он, отворачиваясь, желая скрыться от смущающих красных глаз, требующих ответа. Но, вновь наткнувшись на удаляющиеся спины своей семьи, принц не почувствовал желаемого спасения. — Расскажи мне историю, — требует он, нахмурившись, желая справиться с бессильной злостью и выбраться из эмоциональной западни. Мальчик не ожидает согласия.

— Выбери одну, — вместо этого лениво указывает Шедоу на обширную коллекцию книжек с картинками в конце комнаты, садясь в кресло рядом с кроватью.

— Я все их знаю, — пожаловался Маник, разочарованный отсутствием понимания у взрослого. — Расскажи свою.

— У меня нет интересных историй, — отклонил черный еж, явно не желая напрягать фантазию или вдаваться в воспоминания.

— Тогда неинтересную, — надулся мальчик, после чего расстроено прижал уши к голове. — Только бы что-нибудь новое.

— Хорошо, — после секундного обдумывания согласился король, обреченно вздохнув.

Маник, повеселев, быстро забрался в постель, даже несмотря на оставшийся до отбоя час и еще не до конца скрывшееся солнце. Шедоу не рассказал ему ни сказку, ни приключение, ни страшилку. Вместо этого он объяснял ему историю изумрудов Хаоса, клана Наклз, хранителей Мастера Изумруда и учил молитвам. Он проговаривал строчки монотонно, без выражения, но в своей голове мальчик не мог остановиться напевать их. Ему казалось, что молиться нужно именно так. Утром Наклз с укором смотрел на отводящего взгляд короля. С тех пор тот почти каждый вечер посещал его перед сном, и этого присутствия было достаточно, чтобы наполнить сердце мальчика теплом.

Пятый день рождения был особенным. Это был первый праздник со времен смерти Соника, который их мать решилась отметить. В прошлом году все они еще слишком болели, чтобы собираться вместе и веселиться, а ситуация в королевстве сама по себе оставалась достаточно нестабильной, несмотря на появление Шедоу. Гостей было намного меньше, чем Маник запомнил, но и без Джули Су, Лары Су, мистера и миссис Д’коллет, крестные Сони, Жака и Бэлль праздник был очень приятным событием. Кроме того, его навестила Эми, крестная, которую мальчик практически забыл с двухлетнего возраста, и он смог познакомиться с очень милой Зоуи. Соня была слегка расстроена, что Антуан и Банни не пришли, но все еще была достаточно в духе, чтобы вместе с братом открывать подарки, забыв о своих разногласиях.

На следующий день Маник получил от Руж милый браслет, который он спрятал под перчаткой, дабы не быть высмеянным сестрой за свою девчачесть, и видеоигру от неловкого Рутана, который словно нехотя сунул предмет ему в руки без слов. Мальчик все прекрасно понял. Подарки от близких людей всегда принимать намного приятнее, чем от безымянных подданных. Дядя Тейлз и Скай вручили им по фотоаппарату с фотоальбомом, Никлз дал ему варп-кольцо, Эми принесла потрясающие амулеты из дерева, а бабушка с дедушкой подарили новые книжки, уже с меньшим количеством картинок, но принцу не терпелось узнать истории внутри.

После обеда Шедоу взял его в поездку, усадив в небольшой самолет, сказав, что это сюрприз. Маник был терпеливым, научился быть таким, но все равно подпрыгивал на своем месте от предвкушения. Он никогда не покидал Моботрополис раньше. Под ними раскинулся такой огромный мир с морями, полями, горами и пустынями, что мальчик вдруг невольно сравнил свой замок с клеткой. Ему уже не терпелось вырасти, чтобы лично исследовать все это, насладиться природой и встретить множество животных. Они приземлились на острове.

— Где мы? — любопытствовал Маник, оглядывая лес, не зная на чем остановиться.

— Раньше это место называлось островом Ангелов. Теперь это остров Оникс, — безразлично ответил Шедоу, подталкивая его в нужном направлении.

— Это дом Наклза? — удивился мальчик, переведя взгляд на ежа.

— Раньше был. Теперь это заповедник чао, — махнул рукой тот, не останавливаясь.

— Чао? — озадаченно склонил голову Маник, не понимая, зачем же они прибыли сюда.

— Верно, — вдруг раздался веселый голос, привлекая его внимание. Незаметно для него они подошли к поляне с небольшим озерцом и хижиной, на пороге которой им приветливо улыбалась крольчиха. — Привет, меня зовут Крим. Это Чиз и Чоколла, — представилась она и указала на двух Чао, счастливо щебечущих по обе ее руки. — Ты должно быть Маник? Приятно, наконец, познакомиться с тобой! — Крим присела перед мальчиком и дружелюбно протянула руку.

— Угу, — Маник застенчиво пожал ее, подавляя навязчивое желание спрятаться за ногами Шедоу, зная, что король не оценит этого. Он внимательно оглядел новую знакомую, смутно узнаваемую по родительским альбомам. Должно быть, она из старых друзей отца.

— Не стоит нервничать, — успокаивающе сказала она, видя нервозность ребенка. — Шедоу может выглядеть безразличным, но он довольно заботливый, — хихикнула она, заметив, как негодующе нахмурился черный еж. — Ты можешь поиграть здесь до вечера. Это твой подарок на день рождения.

— Правда? Можно? — восторженно уточнил Маник, смотря за подтверждением на Шедоу со звездами в глазах. Хватило только небольшого кивка, чтобы сорваться с места и начать исследовать новые территории под пристальным взглядов двух взрослых.

Казалось, мальчик был влюблен в маленьких существ, летающих то тут, то там. Наблюдать за ними, играть с ними, разговаривать — все это приносит неимоверное удовольствие. Он влился в стаю чао, словно это его предназначение. Без необходимости произносить слова, руководствуясь только своими чувствами и инстинктами, мальчик мог понять настроения, желания и намерения каждого из них. Маник стремился узнать каждого из них хоть немного, прежде чем придется вернуться в душный и холодный замок, где из живой природы только растения в садах да флики. Шум воды и голоса чао умиротворяли его лучше любых историй на ночь.

В этой спокойной суматохе, последи цветочных кустов мальчик встретил своего нового друга, простого темного чао, что из вредности и веселья посчитал хорошей идеей сломать его цветочный венок. Маник не разозлился, лишь удивился, и нашел забавным, как существо в итоге запуталось в стеблях и лозе. Распутав его, принц улыбнулся и погладил по темной голове, получив в ответ растерянный взгляд. Мальчика отвлекли другие чао, желавшие увлечь играть в догонялки, и он ушел, но новый друг полетел следом, больше не покидая его стороны. Маник назвал его Вайном. Ему, похоже, нравилось сидеть на руках.

На закате, услышав издалека зов Шедоу, принц начал прощаться со всеми чао, что тепло приняли его в этот день. Было жаль расставаться, но хотелось верить, что он сможет вернуться сюда снова. Вайн отказался оставаться с другими, несмотря на все уговоры Маника, и упрямо летел следом.

— Ты хочешь использовать его? — с грустной улыбкой и обреченностью в голосе спросила Крим, когда мальчик случайно услышал часть разговора, выйдя из-за хижины. В руках она держала одно из яиц чао.

— Я не знаю, — расстроенно ответил черный еж. Маник удивленно остановился, увидев на его лице проблеск разочарования, отчаяния или замешательства вместо привычной каменной маски, изредка раскалываемой усталостью или раздражением. Вдруг заметив его присутствие, Шедоу выпрямился, вновь потеряв всякое выражение, словно ничего и не было. — Ты готов? — холодно спросил он, но глаза внимательно осматривали.

— Да, — кивнул он. В тот же момент Вайн приземлился ему на голову, вцепившись в иглы и зло посмотрев на взрослых, как на главных врагов.

— Думаю, он хочет поехать с тобой, — засмеялась Крим, потеряв в секунду свое подавленное настроение. Черный еж повел плечами и хмыкнул, что обычно означало: «делай, что хочешь».

— Я позабочусь о нем! — решительно пообещал Маник, практически вибрируя от радости. Он действительно не хотел оставлять Вайна. Было бы здорово иметь компанию, когда никого другого нет.

— Я не сомневаюсь, — мягко улыбнулась крольчиха, наклоняясь и протягивая яйцо. — О нем тебе тоже нужно хорошенько позаботиться. Это мой тебе подарок на день рождения, — улыбнулась она. Мальчик нерешительно взял яйцо, мягко прижав к груди.

— Спасибо, — тихо поблагодарил он, чувствуя легкое покалывание в глазах.

Уже на пути домой, обнимая Вайна и смотря на яйцо с малышом чао на своих коленях, Маник подумал, что этот день был очень похож на те, что он проводил с отцом в парке. Это было так давно, но он еще мог вспомнить, как в любопытстве бродил по округе, молча изучая мир, а Соник был неподалеку, всегда ненавязчиво наблюдая. Мальчик робко сравнил то чувство защищенности и заботы с тем, что дал ему Шедоу. И решил, что не такие уж они и разные.


	5. Chartreuse

Соня с досадой скосила глаза на своего брата, стараясь не потерять сути объяснений преподавателя. Она крайне не хотела упустить даже кроху столь важных знаний, отвлекаясь на своего близнеца, но его поведение без конца раздражало. Манику стоило бы прилагать больше усилий на занятиях, вместо рисования и беготни по замку, мама тогда обращала бы на него больше внимания. Впрочем, нежелание делать то, что сделало бы Салли счастливой, открывает для девочки много возможностей.

Не получив от отца ничего, кроме глаз и скорости, Соня всегда была полна зависти и потаенного страха разочаровать. Ее преследовала навязчивая мысль привлечь внимание, захватить умы, быть оцененной. Она хотела быть столь же яркой, каким был Соник в глазах каждого, даже ее самой. Стоило ему лишь выйти в свет, как окружающие обращали на него свой взор, наполненный счастьем и надеждой. Девочка слышала, как слуги и подданные говорят, насколько ее брат похож на папу, насколько им повезло, что у короля есть такой замечательный наследник, даже не зная Маника внутри.

Ее брату, младшему брату, никогда не приходилось из кожи вон лезть, чтобы мама смотрела на него с таким же обожанием, как на отца. Хватило лишь внешности. Соня была другой. Этот недостаток она восполняла характером и знаниями, рано поняв, что окружающие будут более заинтересованы в долгосрочной перспективе в красочной и начитанной личности, чем в запоминающейся внешности. И по мере течения времени, внимательно наблюдая, все постепенно осознавали, что Маник совсем не похож на Соника. Его дочь восполняет недостаток.

Соня боялась остаться позади, будь то догонялки или разговоры взрослых. Она хотела участвовать во всем и побеждать везде. Усердная учеба и работа над собой были ее способами достичь желаемого. Когда отец был еще жив, она могла ненадолго забыть о надуманных стандартах, ведь прекрасно знала, что Соник единственный во всем мире просто рад ее присутствию и ничего не ждет в ответ на свою любовь. Он любил своих детей одинаково. Раньше и мама ничего не ждала, улыбаясь без принуждения, смотря ясно и без скорби, принимая любое маленькое достижение за событие.

Потом вдруг все поломалось, когда папа не вернулся домой. Салли много плакала и постоянно была занята работой, очень редко имея возможность увидеть своих детей. Сначала они с Маником цеплялись друг за друга в поисках утешения, но у них были слишком разные характеры и слишком разные способы справиться с потерей. Пока ее брат находил отдушину в тех, кто мог дать ему заботу и внимание вопреки боли, Соня хотела лишь утешить свою мать. Она верила, что это сделает жизни их всех лучше. Это привело к спорам, и вскоре слуги расселили их.

У их матери не осталось родни, кроме своих детей. Потеряв родственную душу, любовь всей своей жизни, она и сама будто бы потухла и увяла, и это заставляло сердце девочки невыносимо сжиматься. Мама не заслуживает подобного, поэтому принцесса хочет стать как можно более похожей на отца, заполнить образовавшуюся пустоту. Она выросла на историях о том, как Соник героически выходил из любых передряг и сражений живым, даже когда это казалось невозможным. И, постоянно задаваясь вопросом, почему он не смог сделать также и в этот раз, что отличалось, Соня начала обвинять папу во всех бедах, что свалились на них. Если бы только он не умер, то мама не была бы такой разбитой и незаинтересованной, королевство не приблизилось бы к порогу крушения, а их новым отчимом не стал бы Шедоу.

Девочка возненавидела черного ежа с первого взгляда. Нет. Даже раньше, когда мама сказала, что вынуждена снова выйти замуж, чтобы у них был сильный король. Мысль, что Соника можно так просто заменить была горькой и едкой. И, что хуже, Соня начала бояться, что внешнего сходства ее отца и этого чужака окажется достаточно, чтобы Салли потеряла интерес к дочери, цепляясь за призраки прошлого в ком-то другом. Ревность цвела и ранила шипами собственичества в голове принцессы, убивая ясность ума в отношении Шедоу и всех, кто его окружает. Включая младшего брата.

Поступки и желания Маника всегда казались вполне понятными, но девочка была измучена незнанием, что же творится внутри его головы. Она не могла понять, почему он не пытается сражаться с ней за маму, а просто отступает снова и снова? Почему он всегда молчит на завтраках и ужинах, ничего не рассказывая, словно в его жизни ничего не происходит? Почему пропускает обеды с семьей, чтобы проводить их с посторонними? Почему избегает мамы, а она ничего с этим не делает? Почему он смотрит на Шедоу с таким блеском в глазах? И почему от этого у нее сводит челюсть?

Соне кажется, что черный еж пытается что-то у нее украсть, будь то Маник, Салли или королевство, но она собирается сделать все возможное, чтобы не допустить этого. Пусть сейчас она еще мала и неопытна, но однажды станет достойной преемницей своих родителей и возьмет свое, сделает маму счастливой и откроет глаза брату. Ведь он просто не знает, как правильно справиться с потерей папы, ища утешения у неправильных мобианцев. Однажды девочка покажет ему, что Шедоу нельзя доверять, что он уничтожает их королевство за спиной Салли, и что их роль, как детей Соника, состоит в том, чтобы стать подходящей заменой на место защитников слабых.

Им нужно лишь соответствовать чужим ожиданиям, оправдывать их, превосходить. Быть сильными и много знать, обладать чувством юмора, острым языком и харизмой. Всегда оставаться бесстрашными и справедливыми. Вот каким был их отец. Защитником и символом свободы. Вот кем им предстоит стать. Даже мама всегда подразумевает это, когда говорит с Соней об ее успехах в обучении. Она улыбается так ярко, говоря: «Ты так похожа на своего отца». Это стоит всех вложенных усилий.

В жизни девочки нет одиночества, она не чувствует его ни рядом с мамой, ни с учителями, ни с прислугой, ни с собой наедине. Всегда есть, чем заняться, что сделать, где самосовершенствоваться. Тишина или пустые разговоры — все одно сухое месиво, которое можно просто игнорировать на пути к цели. Если вдруг есть обида, что Лара Су больше не приходит, Соня сметает его пониманием. Если вдруг после занятий она жаждет схватить Маника за руку прежде, чем он исчезнет в бесконечных коридорах, принцесса оправдывается, что просто хочет прочитать брату нравоучения. Это не тоска, а просто желание отдохнуть от учебы.

Девочка крайне растерянна, слыша от Салли о праздновании дня рождения. В сложившихся обстоятельствах это решение звучало глупо, но она не сопротивлялась, видя искреннее желание матери подарить им праздник. Нежелательно ожидание переросло в радостное предвкушение, которое Соня давно похоронила в учебе и стандартах поведения. Она забыла, что с братом когда-то было так весело, что получать подарки от близких может быть так приятно, что можно делать что-либо, не оборачиваясь на мать каждую секунду и не ища одобрения. Просто играть с Маником и Скаем, просто восхищаться чужой работой, просто наслаждаться вкусной едой, просто вести себя, как ребенок.

И хотя отсутствие некоторых мобианцев действительно задело, принцесса все равно была рада получить от них письма. Она легко справилась без присутствия семьи Д’коллет, но без Лары Су было слегка грустно. Соня оставалась очень привязанной к ехидне, даже несмотря на отсутствие оной в жизни девочки на протяжении почти целого года. Скай всегда был ближе к Манику, во многом потому, что она сама не любила чувствовать себя менее успешной в присутствии более гениального ребенка. Принц восхищался Прауэрами и любил слушать их запутанные рассуждения, даже ничего не понимая. Его сестре это задевало гордость, для нее подобной моделью восхищения была именно Лара, сильная, волевая и независимая.

Следующее утро Соня встретила с улыбкой и нетерпением, надеясь на перемены в лучшую сторону. Ведь вчера было столь хорошим, что сегодня просто не может быть разочаровывающем. Она думала о Манике и маме, о том, что они могли бы провести день вместе, что спустя столько времени их семья снова начнет функционировать правильно. Она думала, что Салли перестанет быть этой отстраненной и потерянной личностью, что Маник перестанет избегать их и вновь начнет соперничать с ней за внимание, что сегодня девочка позволит себе чуть больше свободы от выбранной модели поведения, чтобы делать своих близких счастливыми несмотря ни на что.

День был разочарованием. За завтраком их мать выглядела хуже обычного, сжимая переносицу каждые несколько минут, только привлекая внимание к красным глазам и синякам под ними. Она не говорила, и Соня знала ничуть не хуже Маника, что в подобные дни Салли видеть не хочет своих детей, столь похожих на ушедшего возлюбленного мужа, не то что проводить с ними время. Ее брат сидел тихо, как всегда, и лишь плотно прижатые к голове уши выдавали его обеспокоенность ситуацией. В такие дни в принцессе просыпалось сочувствие к брату, и так не получающего должного внимания. Она не хочет признавать этого.

Соня идет на утренние занятия с мыслью, что после них предложит Манику развлечься вместе. Она даже согласна почитать одну из этих дурацких детских книжек, что так ему нравятся. Понимание, что ее брат не столь умен и зрел, как девочка, ничуть не умаляют ее насмешек. Она не злая, просто ей бы хотелось, чтобы он занялся чем-то более серьезным.  
Но Маник так и не добирается да комнаты занятий, потерявшись где-то в коридорах замка по пути к месту назначения. Скрипя зубами, Соня заставляет себя пройти через это в одиночку, взращивая в себе яростное желание найти ежонка и отчитать за подобную глупость.

Как бы она не желала затолкать мысль поглубже, принцесса не сможет найти Маника в огромном замке, который тот знал намного лучше, практикуясь в прятках всю жизнь. Это глупо, но девочка несется по залам и расспрашивая слуг, но так и не получает желаемого. Ее брат полностью исчез, словно всеми забытый призрак. Служанки переглядываются и разводят руками, говоря, что принц избегает находиться в присутствии персонала замка уже очень давно. Об этом Соня не знала.

Вечером, потратив часы в ожидании неуловимого Маника, девочка видит то, что рушит что-то очень устойчивое внутри и превращает в злые осколки, скалящие острие в унисон с холодной яростью и обжигающим предательством. Ее брат спит, не зная забот, в руках Шедоу, как если бы это был их любимый нежный отец. В руках тирана, превращающего их славное королевство в империю, пустившего дезертиров в их славную и доблестную армию, сковавший их народ цепями тоталитаризма. Маник улыбался, цепляясь за жалкую пародию Соника, словно бы это ничего не значит. Словно их отца на самом деле так просто заменить.

Соня бежит, не знает куда, но на такой скорости замок становится слишком мал, а она не хочет видеть никого. За кипящими эмоциями и беспорядочными мыслями девочка вспоминает про тренировочный зал Соника и идет прямо туда. Стоит дверям захлопнуться, и она падает на колени, захлебываясь воплем бессилия. Как ее брат мог так поступить?! Как мог признать это чудовище и довериться ему?! Как мог променять ее для него?! Ведь это он, — Он! — тот, кто прибрал законную власть Аккорнов себе, кто просто использует их дорогую маму, кто отнял у Сони Джули-Су! Почему?!

В ярости ударив кулаками о землю, Соня поднялась на дрожащие ноги, утерла предплечьем слезы и побежала вновь, пытаясь этим смести нежелательные эмоции, но это только сильнее разгорячило. Бег должен помочь, но не помогает. Папа говорил, что это помогает! Почему папы нет здесь? Почему папа должен был пойти на войну? Почему он умер?! Если бы только он вернулся, их семья бы не превратилась в это посмешище, в котором они просто танцуют вокруг друг друга, притворяясь, что заботятся, пока сами втайне желают оставить тех двоих, что мешают двигаться дальше. Если бы только он был чуть-чуть сильнее, им бы не пришлось терпеть присутствие Шедоу, отпугивающее врагов от их шатких границ.

Ее тело казалось онемевшим, ноги начинали болеть, глаза щипала влага. Внутри нее росло болезненное напряжение, незаметно для отвлеченного ума электризуя ее мех, пробегая синими искрами. Она ничего не может сейчас сделать (Голубая вспышка отразилась от стен). Она недостаточно сильная или умная, чтобы иметь власть, внушить матери надежду или заслужить уважение брата (Свет ламп беспорядочно замерцал). И пока она остается маленькой беспомощной девочкой, Шедоу кусок за кусочком забирает у Сони счастливую жизнь. Это не честно!

Синие молнии потянулись от нее, как веревки цепляясь за стены и электроприборы, оставляя черные подпалины. Одна секунда, и силы стало слишком много. Она вырвалась наружу, ослепляя, сжигая и ломая. Принцесса в панике остановилась, зажмурив глаза, но взрыв чего-то на другой стороне комнаты откинул ее назад. Она вскрикнула, закрыв руками лицо, но не успела даже толком сориентироваться и приготовиться к удару прежде чем приземлиться на пол и еще пару раз перекатиться с бока на бок. Еще секунду Соня лежала, успокаивая панику и прислушиваясь в темноте к звукам. После падения штукатурки с потолка наступила тишина.

Тяжело дыша и морщась от множества ушибов, она села, боясь обдумывать произошедшее. Синие искры на ее шерсти не давали отрицать и убеждать себя, что это был просто несчастный случай. Девочка пыталась думать, но могла только считать вдохи и выдохи, пока электрическая пляска на ее руках совсем не исчезла. Вбежали слуги, затем доктора. Все перемешалось, понеслось быстрее, чем она сама могла бы бежать. И вот уже она лежит в кровати, смотря в потолок. До смерти напуганная. В восторге от произошедшего.

Кто бы мог подумать, что в ней спит такая страшная сила? На секунду Соня подумала поделиться этим открытием с мамой, но тут же отмела эту мысль. Эта сила ее единственное преимущество, и она не хочет создавать даже маленькую возможность для утечки информации. Теперь у нее есть оружие в борьбе за свое место под солнцем. Когда настанет время, она заставит Шедоу исчезнуть, и вернет себе свою идеальную жизнь с мамой, братом и Ларой-Су. Надо просто научиться этим пользоваться.

И теперь смотря, как Маник играет с чао на занятиях, Соня не может не думать, что ее брату просто промыли мозги. Шедоу никогда бы не сделал ничего хорошего без задней мысли. Ничего. Однажды Соня откроет ему глаза, даже если придется сделать это силой. Ей не о чем переживать, все будет хорошо. Она улыбается, отводя взгляд, думая о прекрасном будущем.


	6. Azure

Море манит своими просторами и неизведанными глубинами, пугает тьмой и холодом, утешает шумом волн и восхищает непокорностью. Азура очарована с рождения и, кажется, эта любовь на всю жизнь, такая же, как скорость была для ее отца. Она думает о нем и улыбается, весело кружась и хихикая над воспоминаниями о счастливой семейной жизни, где Соник, словно ребенок, вместе с ней носится по пляжу, а потом подхватывает на руки Блейз и кружит, опьяненный безмятежным моментом.

Азура думает, что эйфория прошлых дней будет вечно преследовать ее в будущем, и ничуть не переживает. Она уже давно перестала ждать отца, веря в его обещания слишком искренне, чтобы искать альтернативы. Ведь он сказал, что вернется, когда война у него дома окончится, чтобы показать ей свой мир и познакомить с семьей. Принцесса грустит, но поделать ничего не может, мысленно обращаясь к Сонику, убеждая, что она прощает, жалея его не упокоившийся дух. Она не хочет мучить отца, заставляя его оставаться и смотреть на ее горе и разочарования.

Поначалу Азура ждала его возвращения, не думая дважды и не переживая, ведь Соник не жил здесь и приходил только время от времени. Будучи совсем маленькой, она спрашивала, куда же уходит ее любимый папочка и почему не может остаться. Ее крестная мать Марин беззлобно закатила глаза, явно собираясь сказать что-то необдуманное, но Блейз вовремя прикрыла ей рот.

— Он герой и король в своем измерении. Его хранитель. Твой отец обязан защищать свой дом, — серьезно ответила мама, но даже в то время Азура могла почувствовать таящуюся в этих словах скорбь.

В тот далекий день девочка была восхищена мыслью, что существует целый мир за гранью ее досягаемости. Она упрашивала Соника показать ей место, что он всегда с любовью называл домом, но еж только грустно улыбнулся и, взъерошив иглы, сказал «когда ты станешь старше». День ото дня принцесса задавалась вопросом, когда же это «старше» наступит, пока отец однажды не сказал, что уйдет на войну и очень долго не сможет вернуться. Взамен он пообещал показать ей Мобиус по возвращении.

Но время шло: сначала недели, потом месяцы, год, два, а он не появлялся. Азура тосковала, дергала маму за подол платья, спрашивая «когда же, когда?», а Блейз со смирением в глазах качала головой и тяжко вздыхала. Лишь завидев в глазах дочери слезы разочарования, кошка брала на руки и мягко качала, шепча слова утешения. «Папа не может вернуться, но он всегда будет наблюдать за нами. Так что улыбайся ему, хорошо?»

Возможно, это прозвучит черство, но Азура быстро пережила потерю отца, потерявшись в тренировках с матерью, путешествиях по морю с Марин и играх с детьми на улицах столицы. Но она привыкла жить с мыслью, что Соник далеко не всегда может присутствовать в их с мамой жизнях. Принцесса радовалась его посещениям и ждала с нетерпением, но тоскуй она слишком часто, и это превратило бы ее жизнь в серую массу бессильной злости и горькой обиды.

— Радуйся жизни, Азура, — говорил ей отец, катая на плечах во время фестиваля солнца. — Только посмотри вокруг, и ты увидишь, насколько мир может быть прекрасен. Здесь живут те, кто навсегда станут частью твоего сердца. Воспоминания и эмоции, которые ты испытаешь, однажды станут настоящим сокровищем, если ты будешь стараться собрать как можно больше хорошего. Поэтому, если тебе однажды станет больно, не бойся плакать и кричать об этом, не копи это, отпусти. Боль уйдет, и все снова будет прекрасно.

Азура оплакала потерю и пошла дальше, как ей и сказал папа. Уже не было как раньше, но жизнь оставалась прекрасной сама по себе. Она думала о море, о королевстве, о Сол изумрудах и переставала переживать о мелочах, ведь все они ничего не значат в долгосрочной перспективе. Соник был светом в жизни ее и Блейз, но с его смертью солнце не потухло, а они не развалились. Вместо того чтобы жить с болью о его кончине, принцесса хочет жить с любовью к воспоминаниям о жизни.

Меланхолично она слушает шепот граждан, сетующих на длительное отсутствие мужа их законной королевы. Впервые так получилось, что избранник их наследника не разделил с ним трон, и у многих из-за этого остался некий дискомфорт. Много лет назад Соник помог спасти это измерение, многие знают, что он герой в своем собственном, но здесь это всего лишь слова и практически забытые впечатлении о незнакомце, не желающим посвятить себя семье. В мирное время в мирном королевстве долг перед родиной ничего для них не значит, ведь тот мир слишком чужд.

Марин с праведной яростью подавляет слухи, что отец просто сбежал, бросил их, устав от ответственности, преследуя славу и свободную жизнь. Енотиха рассказывает о его благородной смерти на войне, ничего, по сути, не зная, просто кормя народ своими догадками. Ей претит мысль, что Блейз считают несчастной брошенкой, которой попользовался какой-то бесчестный проходимец и изменщик. Королева гордо молчит и с холодом смотрит на наглецов, посмевших спросить ее лично, прежде чем сурово ответить, что ее муж был бы здесь, будь он на это способен, внушая искренний страх.

Иногда всей этой токсичности становилось слишком много, и Азура шла к матери, ища утешения в знакомых объятиях. Предположения, возникшие из чужих едких слов, терзают разум и не дают спать по ночам. И девочка задается вопросом, мог ли ее отец и в самом деле просто сбежать, коря себя за это.

— Соник сам выбрал такую жизнь, ему некуда бежать в своем мире, — нейтрально отвечает Блейз, мягко гладя иглы. — Это мы были его побегом.

— Мы? — Азура чувствовала себя сонной и подавленной, но эти слова вызвали в ней ободряющий интерес, граничащий с тревогой. — От чего? — спросила она, резко повернувшись к матери.

— Это сложно, — ответила королева, смягчившись до чего-то более сочувствующего. — Возможно, ото лжи. Возможно, от обязанностей. Возможно, от плохих воспоминаний. Или от всего сразу. Мир твоего отца прошел через множество трагедий, и Сонику не посчастливилось быть частью всего этого. Он приходил сюда, чтобы освободиться от своей роли и быть честным в том, кто он есть.

— Тогда, если он был здесь так счастлив, почему не остался навсегда? — негодовала девочка, расстроенная собственным непониманием.

— Потому что у него был долг, подобный нашему с тобой долгу Хранителей, — грустно улыбнулась кошка, нежно проведя пальцем по щеке дочери. — И потому что мы с тобой были не единственными, кого твой отец хотел сделать счастливыми, — закончила она и встала, оставив девочку на диване, чтобы дойти до шкафа.

— Дядя Тейлз и Скай? — нерешительно предположила Азура, только сейчас поняв, что, несмотря на множество историй Соника о своей молодости, почти ничего не знает.

— Да, но не только, — ответила Блейз, возвращаясь обратно с альбомом, который принцесса видела впервые в жизни, а ведь она обожает рассматривать фотографии. — Есть причина, настоящая причина, почему мы никогда не ходили к нему в гости. И это не связано с войной.

— Не потому что я слишком мала для перехода? — озадачилась девочка, с любопытством смотря на мать.

— Нет, на самом деле возраст не имеет значения, — Королева слегка улыбнулась возмущению на лице Азуры, пролистывая страницы в поисках нужной карточки, чтобы передать дочери.

Принцесса с опаской взяла в руки фотографию, не понимая, как подобная вещь сможет ответить на ее вопросы, но эта мысль тут же улетучилась, стоило только глазам упасть на изображение. Сначала она не поняла что видит. Там был ее отец, да, но Азура не сразу определила, является ли папа на фотографии взрослым или ребенком. Там также были женщина и девочка белки, и от того понять смысл становилось только труднее. Может быть, это ее отец со своими родителями? Но девочка точно знает, что ее бабушка — ежиха, а у Соника нет никаких сестер. Ее взгляд метался между двумя ежами, ловя самые мелкие различия, пока картинка в голове не начала неохотно складываться.

— Что это? — подозрительно сощурилась принцесса, повернувшись к матери.

— Другая семья твоего отца, — ответила Блейз, склоняясь над фотографией. — Его жена Салли и дети, твои брат и сестра, Соня и Маник.

Азура открыла было рот, чтобы что-то сказать, но слов не нашла. По всем правилам ей бы начать возмущаться или сопротивляться мысли, что Соник изменял ее матери или, что хуже, ее мама была той, с кем изменяли, но не нашла в себе ничего такого. Возможно, от того, что Блейз вела себя спокойно и даже слегка возбужденно, рассказывая об этих детях, словно слышала о них столько хорошего, что сама хотела бы встретиться. Возможно, от того, что девочка в глубине души подозревала что-то такое. Это не столь важно, сколь отсутствие у нее должного возмущения по этому поводу.

— Это нормально? — просто спросила она, чтобы успокоить совесть и быть уверенной, что с мамой все в порядке.

— Это нормально для нас, — сказала королева, прикрывая глаза и мягко проводя рукой по обложке альбома, словно это настоящее сокровище. — В конце концов, мы не всегда решаем, кого и скольких любить. Заставлять его выбирать было бы жестокостью, учитывая все, что Соник уже потерял в ходе этой войны. Особенно лицемерно это звучало бы с моей стороны, — без веселья усмехнулась она.

— Значит, эта женщина не знает о нас, если мне нельзя было идти с папой на Мобиус? — уточнила Азура, чувствуя что-то вроде негодование за положение Салли.

— Знание может быть благом или проклятием, это зависит от личности и обстоятельств. Я не чувствую себя преданной, зная о других отношениях Соника, но это не значит, что кто-то другой не будет. Для Салли осознание, что она не единственная его любовь, было бы настоящей трагедией, и ее можно понять. Многие хотят получать любовь безраздельно, — с некоторой тоской объяснила Блейз.

— Ты тоже? — сочувствующе спросила девочка, вдруг озаботившись чувствами матери.

— Нет, в этом плане мы с твоим отцом одинаковы, — покачала головой кошка. — Я знаю, что всю любовь, какую имел к нам с тобой, он отдал. Ты же не чувствуешь себя обделенной?

— Нет, — яростно отрицала Азура, возмущаясь предположению, что отец не уделял ей достаточно внимания. — Ты тоже кого-то любила кроме папы, да? — с внезапным осознанием спросила Азура.

— Да… — взгляд Блейз стал далеким, а голос тихим и грустным. Она быстро заморгала в попытке сбросить пелену старых воспоминаний и глубоко вздохнула. Плечи опустились, словно тяжелый груз, ранее незамеченный, потянул ее вниз. — Его звали Сильвер, но… честно говоря, я не знаю, что с ним случилось.

— Он просто исчез? — девочка осторожно взяла маму за руку, желая как-то утешить, но не в силах умерить любопытства.

— Он попрощался, — печально улыбнулась королева. — Как и твой отец, он хотел спасти свой мир. Свое будущее. Но в отличие от Соника, Сильвер точно знал, что не вернется, если попытается. Ему нужно было сделать выбор, и решение было очевидным. — Она вдруг нахмурилась и продолжила уже серьезно. — Мы втроем были одинаковы в этом плане. Не важно, чего мы хотели, наши миры оставались в приоритете. Даже если для этого нужно принести в жертву себя и чувства своих любимых.

С восхищением в глазах Азура смотрела на статную фигуру матери и ее величественные черты, с тоской в сердце думая о жертвах и боли, которые она перенесла для миров, которые даже не были ей родными, отдав нечто столь дорогое. Девочка удивляется, что можно оставаться такой сильной и убежденной после произошедшего, словно любой другой вариант был бы неприемлем. Она полна решимости не допустить любой другой трагедии в жизни Блейз, чтобы ей не пришлось больше никого оплакивать.

— Но, — слова матери прерывают ее мрачные мысли, — мы с твоим отцом никогда не хотели, чтобы тебе пришлось проходить через то же самое, — кошка притягивает дочь к себе в нежное объятие, мгновенно получая отклик, когда маленькие руки обхватывают ее спину. — Мы хотели, чтобы ты была счастлива и не скованна долгом, а жила свободно, так, как нравится тебе самой. Чтобы никакие несчастья никогда не касались тебя. — Азура чувствует несколько капель, упавших ей на плечо, и слегка сильнее сжимает ткань наряда матери. — Теперь, когда Соник больше не может быть рядом, я сделаю все возможное, чтобы восполнить это. Мое сокровище, я так люблю тебя. Мы с папой так сильно любим тебя. Тебе никогда не придется идти по нашим стопам, обещаю.

— Я уже счастлива, мама, ведь у меня все еще есть ты и Марин, — со слезами убеждает девочка, уткнувшись Блейз в сгиб плеча. — И если папа больше не может, я хочу делать тебя счастливой вместо него.

— Спасибо, Азура. Я не сомневаюсь, что у тебя получится, — с нежностью ответила королева, поцеловав принцессу в лоб.

Время неумолимо движется вперед, и Азура старается не беспокоиться о другом мире, ведь ее отец сделал все возможное для его спасения. И хотя она так и не смогла увидеть дом Соника вместе с ним, но желание посетить Мобиус и встретить тех, кого папа так сильно любил, не исчезло. Она поняла и приняла его поступки и выборы, и теперь просто хочет узнать о нем больше. Особенно о тех, кого могла бы звать братом и сестрой. Однажды девочка собирается воплотить эту мечту в жизнь, тем более что это даже не противоречит воле отца. Ведь он сам собирался представить ее, разрушив собственный семейный покой. Азура просто закончит начатое.


End file.
